Green Light - Harry Potter Fanfic
by Blackbob
Summary: Harry gets hit by a killing curse, however he doesn't really die. Instead he was given a second chance and is allowed to change everything. And by everything, I mean everything beginning with his parents' deaths and ending with his own death. RATING: T because of strong language and maybe some violence
1. Chapter 1 - Is this heaven?

**_First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. _**

**_In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas._**

* * *

**Is this heaven?**

Harry Potter, a 40-year old Auror paced in his office thinking about anything that makes sense. Since Lucius Malfoy, a 67-year-old death eater, broke out of Azkaban, everything is going down. Not only the whole wizarding world lives in fear, but his son, Draco Malfoy, another 40-year-old man, doesn't even show up to the ministry of magic anymore. Out of fear, his father may come and force him back into his former death eater being.

Everyone is looking for him, even at Hogwarts they put up the Dementors again, just as it has been when Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, broke out of Azkaban. But at that time, the Dementors weren't even necessary because Sirius was innocent. But sadly, that fact was only published when he got killed by his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, in 1996. But this is a whole different situation. Compared to Sirius, Lucius Malfoy actually is guilty, there is more than enough proof for that.

Nobody found Lucius, even the muggles are looking for him. And that is what makes Harry uncomfortable. Sirius couldn't be found either. But he was an unregistered animagus, Lucius wasn't. And for the record, Malfoy spent the last 22 years in Azkaban. Every other person would've gone mad by now. But not Lucius Malfoy.

So, as Harry paced and paced, he just couldn't put a finger on what had happened. They must have missed something. Something major, that would maybe tell them where Lucius may be right now. Even Harry lives in fright. He and his family can't get any sleep. His children, nieces and nephews even wrote to him saying that they were scared. And Harry was scared, too. He hated to admit it but this was the fact.

BANG!

Harry whirled around and pointed his wand to the door just to have a really strong Expelliarmus aimed straight at him, which he could block just in time to see who broke into his office. Harry gasped when he saw the familiar face of Lucius Malfoy. They duelled for a couple of minutes and Harry started to really run out of breath. It's always close to being hit when he blocks the jinxes, hexes and curses. Lucius smiled evilly and said, 'Well, well. Is the great Harry Potter out of breath? I guess, then you won't mind if I do this, will you, Potter?' And with that he shot a Cruciatus Curse right at a very surprised Harry, who instantly fell onto the floor. He definitely could've fought the curse but he was out of breath and to weak to even try and fight it. Harry twisted and turned. He screamed in agony. He just wanted it to end. He could hear faint noises of footsteps coming towards his office. He didn't care, he just wanted to die. 60 years of an age isn't that young, to be honest. He could hear many gasps and many disarming charms that were all dodged by the experienced death eater. The pain stopped but still...he could just watch the battle between his friends and Lucius.

But that escalated quickly and the next spoken curse was directed at Harry himself. _This was the end_, Harry thought. He is defintitely going to die. So he just closed his eyes and prepared for the curse to hit him.

'Avada Kedavra!', Lucius shouted at the top of his lungs and everyone in the room seemed way to shocked to realize what is happening right now. They just watched in horror how the green killing curse hit their best friend or boss or whatever Harry had been to them. Now he would really be dead. Now there was no mother to sacrifice herself for him, now there was no blood protection that always saved his life, now there was no horcrux that had to be destroyed first. Harry Potter is dead. And this time he won't come back.

* * *

Harry found himself standing in a place he remembered all too well. He has been here already. When he was 17 and went into the forbidden forest to let himself get killed by Voldemort he landed here too, but he got sent back. But that was only thanks to the horcrux that had been in his scar. Now he still has the scar, with the difference that nothing bad will happen, concerning Voldemort. But now that he was standing there again, hit by a killing curse without any type of protection, this had to be it. But just at the moment, when Harry took a deep breath, two people showed up. They were Lily and James Potter. Harry's parents. Both of them smiled sadly at their son and Harry was confused. Why wasn't Dumbledore showing up, like he had done so many years ago? Not that he wasn't happy to see his parents, but last time it was Dumbledore, right?

'Harry, my son! We are so proud of you!', Lily spoke up with a sad smile on her lips. Harry, however, found himself unable to speak. He just watched his mother with all the love he felt for her, but wasn't able to show it to her. After a couple of seconds, when he finally found his voice again, he asked probably the most stupid question on earth. But when you think about it, this wasn't earth, was it?

'Is this heaven?', Harry asked and grew even more confused when his father, James, suddenly started laughing.

'You do remember this place, Harry, don't you?', he asked and Harry nodded slightly. And then James gave that one least expected answer. 'When you came here the last time, you weren't dead. This place is for people that got saved from death by some kind of protection. Your mother and me were only able to come here to tell you what to do. Just how Dumbledore did 23 years ago.' Now Harry was really confused. If he wasn't dead, what kind of protection saved him, then? When he didn't have his mother's love, the horcrux or any blood protection to keep him save, why did he live?

As if Lily read Harry's thought, she answered him with a very difficult task.

'So, Harry, you aren't dead because of your family. James and me, Ginny and all of your brothers-in-law and Molly and Arthur, your 'friends', your children. They deverse your death just as much as you yourself. Not even a bit. But since we can't send you back just now, we have to give you a task. The task to change the past. When you wake up, you will be in the night before we died and you will have the opportunity to change everything. This is very difficult and everything could go wrong. So you have to be very careful! Do you understand, Harry?'

_That wasn't just the most confusing thing I've ever heard_, Harry thought and chuckled slightly at the sarcasm of his words. So he was not only supposed to go back to the world of living, but go back in time to save and hide everyone? Harry really never had to do any task that was as difficult as that one. Everyone could go wrong. After processing the said words, he nodded, but shortly after he opened his mouth and asked the question he wanted to ask for the whole time his parents were here.

'Why did you tell me and not Dumbledore?'

All three of them remained quiet for a long time and Harry's parents often opened their mouths to say something, but closed them again to think of a better way to tell their son, how Dumbledore betrayed them by locking up their will, which not only said that they wanted Harry to grow up with everyone but the Dursley's. It also said what really happened the night of Halloween in 1981. That Sirius wasn't the secret keeper and therefore got locked up as an innocent man.

After some time, James decided to speak up.

'You see, Harry. This will take a while, but you have to listen us. First of all, Dumbledore isn't the man he seems to be. I know, he made the impression that everything he did was for the so-called 'greater good'. But when we died we saw his real character. So, as you know, Dumbledore owned the Elder Wand. One of the three Deathly Hallows. But the power that the wand gave him wasn't enough. He wanted everything. He wanted to have the cloak and the stone, too. If he did, he would have been the most powerful man on earth and the Master of Death. Also he wanted to be the man to kill Voldemort. So that prophecy came at the right time for him. He decided that it would be you, the Chosen One. Also, he knew that Peter was a death eater in advance, so he was very pleased when he heard that we wanted him as a secret keeper. He wanted you dead, so that he could kill Voldemort. That's why he didn't help Sirius out of Azkaban. He knew that if he wasn't there, he wouldn't have the chance to do whatever he wanted. He decided to put you to Petunia, hoping you would get starved and abused until you die. And when you came to Hogwarts it was even worse. He paid the Weasley's and later the Granger's to befriend you and even poisoned you with potions, so that you would never stop trusting him and the Weasley's. He paid Molly and Arthur so that when you one time die, Ginny and all the other Weasley's would get your money. And just in case, Molly or Arthur ever ran over to your side and told you about everything, or if the children found out, Dumbledore spiked everyone with potions to make their loyalty go with Dumbledore and another one to make to potion never wear of unless given the antidote. Of course, there are some people you can trust, but you still have to be careful. We don't know what will happen if someone untrustworthy finds out about what we talk about right now. We can't tell you who to trust and who not to trust because this is your chance to make up for the other one's mistakes. We could tell you but you have to do it by yourself. We can only tell you one thing. Trust Sirius and Remus, everyone else will be for you to find out. Please, Harry. Be careful and do what you need to do. We love you and we are so proud of you!'

They both walked towards Harry and for a couple of seconds the family of three were embraced in a group hug full of love and tears and pride and hope. When they finally broke apart, Lily's face was full of tears, while James smiled proudly at his son, who gave both of them a watery smile in reply. Harry watched as his parents walked away with sometimes looking back. Harry was determined to make everything right and not to trust Dumbledore or anyone else until he was sure he could trust them. He would make up for everyone's mistakes, but he didn't want to sthink about what happened if he couldn't trust Ginny. The potion was only given, so that they wouldn't run over to Harry and tell about Dumbledore's real intentions, so there actually was a chance that he could trust some of the Weasley's.

Finally, he nodded to himself and wished to be alive, but back in time the night before his parents died.

_I can do this_, he encouraged himself before he became dizzy and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 - Only one day left

**_First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. _**

**_In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas._**

* * *

**Only one day left**

When Harry woke up, he immediately clutched his head. He had a really bad headache and remembered a weird dream of him getting killed by Lucius Malfoy before getting told that he was able to change everything and go back in time. And now he sat here clutching, for once not his forehead, and thinking about everything at the same time. Then he realized something. How in the world was he able to survive, when there was obviously nothing that could possibly have saved his live once again. Maybe it was his mistakes that allowed him to go back. One of those mistakes would have been ever trusting Dumbledore. And the Weasleys…he wasn't quite sure, if he could trust them. Sure, his parents said that they got paid for everything they did, including the Granger's. But then again they have been spiked with potions to prevent them from changing their loyalties. So there actually might be a chance for him to trust the Weasleys and Hermione. But about what he was sure about was that he could trust his godfather, Sirius Black, and his honorary uncle, Remus Lupin. And for the other people, he would have to see.

But now back to the present.

Harry really went back in time and is now able to change everything. But what exactly could he change? The only way for him to find that out was probably by checking the date, so he frantically searched for a clock or something like that before he realized that he was still a baby and since babys couldn't read the time, there wasn't a clock in the room. He sighed and looked if he at least had his wand with him and breathed out in relief when he fest the familiar warm wood in his right hand. He cast a quick tempus charm and looked shocked at the date and time. Today was the 30th of October in 1981 and the time was 2:34 in the morning. That means, he really could save his parents. But what would happen, if he saved them? Everyone would know that they were alive and Harry probably wouldn't be the Boy-Who-Lived. He had to keep his time-travel a secret. He also had to pretend to trust everyone and give mostly wrong information to everyone until he knows that he could trust a certain person. Dumbledore was out of the game already. He had made Harry suffer to much to forgive him. He had to lie to Dumbledore in order to keep himself safe. But at the same time he had to pretend trusting him and always closing of his mind from Dumbledore, just in case that old fool would try Legilimentic on Harry.

But if today was the 30th of October, then he has only one day left to think of a way to save his parents without anyone noticing, especially the old Hogwarts headmaster. _O__k...shouldn't be to hard. Think, Harry, think! _But that wasn't as easy as he thought. He had a way smaller brain due to being a baby again, after all. He was surprised that all the future information fitted in his head fully. But now, how should Harry save them? He couldn't use his wand, that's for sure. It would just raise suspicion, especially if Voldemort knew that Harry could handle non-verbal magic at 15 months old. He could cast quite good wandless magic, but he hadn't really tried that much yet. So, what else? He could somehow make Voldemort cast a non-verbal stupor, but make it look and sound like the killing curse. Was that even possible? Sure, he could just cast the Imperius curse on Voldemort, but he had never done it wandlessly before. And then there was still the question, if it was possible to cast a different charm that your voice gives it out to be. So, for example, you want to stun a person, but call out the tickling charm, while actually thinking of the stunning curse. And then making the curse look like the killing curse...maybe Harry could cast a quick color changing charm on the stunning curse after it had been cast. _That could actually work_, Harry thought.

But what would he do with his parents in the end? And- his father! Harry just now realized that him and his father weren't in the same room when he died. And since Harry couldn't be at two places at once, he had to think of something else for saving his father. He now had a plan for saving his mother's life, but what about his father, James? Wait, didn't he always carry a bag with an Undetectable Extention Charm? He remembered that he had gotten it for christmas from Hermione last year. He quickly looked in his crib and finally lifted up his pillow where, without doubt, his charmed bag was placed. He picked it up with his tiny hands and opened it to find many many things in it. He searched for something useful and after a couple of minutes there were some very important things spread out on the matress in the crib. The Marauder's Map, his Invisibility Cloak, his glasses (however they had gotten in there after he had worn them until his 'death'), his wand, the picture frame with the picture of his parents' wedding day and one with a picture of the whole Weasley-Potter Family, including the Longbottoms and the Scamanders. There were still several things in the bag but what Harry didn't expect to be in there - a time-turner. The time-turner, Hermione and him had used to save Sirius and Buckbeak in their third year, to be exact.

But why was it in there? Weren't all the time-turners destroyed after the war? Or was it possible that this one time-turner survived and maybe even had been with Hermione the whole time until it was placed in the bag for Harry by her? That would be it, but he still had to think of a way to save his father. Without being able to be in two places at once, he had to think of a really good plan and he on- hold on? He could be in two places at once, since he had just discovered the time-turner in the bag of his. That was a plan.

* * *

He would go upstairs with his mother and send a wandlessly cast imperius curse at Voldemort to tell him that he should cast a stunning spell at his mother, but make it sound like the killing curse. Then Harry would cast a wandless color changing spell at the curse so that it turned killing curse-green. The he would use the time-turner and go back about an hour before going outside and throwing the Invisibility cloak over himself and holding his wand. He couldn't risk exhausting his magic by performing too much wandless magic. Then, when Voldemort shows up, Harry will perform an Imperius again and tell him to do the same as he will do with his mother, Lily. If this plan worked out without any problems, his parents were save, for now. But what to do with them when they were 'dead' and Snape had come to mourn over the love of his life. And then he still had to do something before they were buried at the graveyard and before Hagrid and Sirius would come. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't prevent Sirius from going to Azkaban without even having done anything. Should he run out of the Dursley's house to apparate to Godric's Hollow and get them somewhere? But what then? Dumbledore would see that his parents' dead bodys weren't there anymore and then Harry would become suspicious. And he really couldn't have Dumbledore getting suspicious at a barely two year old little boy. But when Harry thought about it again, he knew that Dumbledore would eventually become suspicious because if he had to look into Harrys mind, which would obviously be closed up, it would be really weird. Because Harry hadn't heard of people who could perform Occlumency before attending Hogwarts. He could make exact replicas of their bodys and apparate their real ones to a safe place.

But the question was: where was safe and where would Dumbledore never think of going? The Room of Requirement? No, you can't apparate inside of Hogwarts. But what if he threw the Invisibility cloak over himself and put a disillusionment charm on bith his parents and make them float to the castle and into the Room of Requirement in front of him? Could that work? _It has to_, Harry decided. _It just has to work! If not, the whole time-travelling thing would have failed. _He had to use his chance. I mean, when do you ever get the chance to go back in time to change the future after getting hit with the killing curse for the third time? Never, right? So this just had to work or else he wouldn't have parents when all this was over. He quickly checked the time again and realized that he had made up a plann in what seem slike 10 minutes, but really had been 5 hours. Now it was 7 o' clock in the morning and before anyone would notice, Harry quickly put everything back into his bag and stuffed it under his pillow before laying down again and closing his eyes and pretend to sleep. But it all ended with Harry being so tired from making up a life-saving plan that he actually fell asleep, so he hadn't had to pretend to be asleep.

His last conscious thought was: _Please, let my plan work out!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Did it work?

**_First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. _**

**_In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas._**

* * *

**Did it work?**

'Hey, Harry. You have to wake up now, sweetheart!', Harry heard a soft voice calling out for him. He slowly opened his beautiful green eyes and looked at his mother, who had the exact same eye color than him. But the rest of his looks were from his father, James Potter. He had the unruly hair and the constant mischievous grin, while everyone would immediately see his mother's temper when taking a toy from him. Harry really didn't want to wake up now, mainly because he had only slept for. like one and a half hours, depending on what time it was right now. He could have said something different, but he decided to go with his body's age and squealed.

'Mummy, up!', he demanded and Lily chuckled slightly before lifting her son up and walking out of the room. Harry laughed when Lily walked downstairs and her red hair went swinging in his face. Normally Harry didn't like peoples hair in his face but his mother's hair reminds him of his wife Ginny and his daughter Lily, who would have gone to Hogwarts for her second year, if it wasn't for Harry travelling back in time, or how the people in his timeline would see it, dying. Harry died in his timeline and nobody except for him knows what really happened. And maybe it was better, if it stayed that way, at least for now. He still had to be the Boy-Who-Lived in order to destroy Voldemort. Otherwise he could still do it, but everything would be way different and if he wanted to change the future or the past or whatever it was now, then he would have to keep all the changes to him and not tell anybody. Otherwise everything would be different and that could cost many other peoples lives, and without knowing what will happen next, Harry can't do anything.

So when they arrived downstairs, James Potter came grinning towards them and kissed Lily on the lips and Harry on the forehead.

'Good morning, Lily-Flower. Good Morning Bambi.' _Ok, Bambi is a new one,_ Harry thought. He got called Prongslet or even James, shortly before his godfather's death, but never Bambi. But he decided to play along for today and started giggling like as if he got hit with the tickling charm. Luckily his parents didn't realize that the giggles were faked. Sure, it was funny how his Dad called him Bambi, but Harry could only think about what happened in the evening that day. He always thought about what would happen if his plan didn't work. He didn't have a plan B, so it had to work.

* * *

Harry pretended to be the happiest child on earth for a whole day and now it was time. He already put his time-turner around his neck when he had his nap and now he was happily playing with the colorful bubbles, his father conjured with his wand. Or at least Harry pretended to play with them happily. Now it was only a question of time to when exactly Voldemort came to their house. He only knew it was while he played with the bubbles, but he knew no exact time. He looked out of the window for just a second to see that it was time. Now he had to hope that his plan would work, otherwise his parents would really die and he could do nothing to prevent it anymore.

Knock knock.

Someone knocked at the door and James, wanting to know who was there, walked to the window, wanting to know who was at the door, saw Voldemort's figure and was immediately alarmed. 'LILY, IT'S HIM! GET HARRY AND RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM BACK! JUST GET HARRY AND RUN!' Lily came running out of the kitchen and picked up Harry before running up to Harry's room and blocking the door with everything she could find.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' _This is it_, Lily thought. Now her husband was dead and there was only a couple minutes left until she and her beloved son were dead, too. But she didn't know that Harry had a plan. If she knew, she maybe wouldn't have reacted like that.

'Harry, you are loved, so loved. Mummy loves you. Daddy loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong.'

BANG!

Right at that moment Voldemort blasted the door open and Lily stood in front of the crib to make sure her son was safe. Harry had tears streaming down his face, because he knew what would happen, if his plan didn't work, but he knew, he at least had to try.

Voldemort raised his wand and said: 'Stand aside, girl!'

But Lily didn't want her son to die. She had already lost her husband, who fighted for her long seven years until she finally gave in and now she would lose her son? She wouldn't let that happen. She wanted to save her son, even if it meant dying herself.

But Harry knew what to do. Lily's attention was fully on Voldemort and vice versa. No one actually looked at Harry and that was what he needed to complete his plan. He had his gaze fixed on Voldemort's eyes and thought _'__Imperio! You will now send a stunning curse at Lily Potter but shout the killing curse, so that she only gets stunned but it sounded like you would kill her!'_

Now Harry had to see that he changed the color of the curse as soon as he sees it.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' The red light stream came out of the wand but Harry immediately spoke the color changing charm and thought of the color green. Now there was a green curse flying towards Lily and she screamed in agony before falling onto the floor without moving. That_ was worse than I remember, _Harry thought. But he still hoped it had worked. But now he had to wait.

'And now to you, Harry Potter!' Voldemort literally spat out Harry's last name and laughed cruelly afterwards. He raised his wand once more and shouted the last curse he would send for 13 long years from now.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' The curse came flying towards Harry and Harry didn't block the curse. He knew it had to happen and with that the curse hit him right at his forehead. Harry flinched. He didn't remember that it would hurt that bad but as soon as the pain came, it was gone again. He looked in Voldemort's direction just at the right time to see how he screamed and after a minute became nothing but mist that whirled around in the room and suddenly disappeared.

Harry breathed heavily. He didn't think that it was that bad to watch his mother die. Sure, he had seen it in his nightmares multiple times, but that was different from actually reliving it. But then he remembered the second part of his plan. He had to go back one hour into the past and save his father. Right now he really was dead, but with a little help from a time-turner, Harry should be able to save James, too.

So he threw the Invisibility cloak over himself and spun the time-turner once.

Suddenly Harry started feeling dizzy and everything around him started spinning, that was the exact same feeling as he had it in his third year when him and Hermione saved Buckbeak and Sirius. But this time the process didn't take as long and before Harry could think about anything, the whole room stood still again. He took a deep breath and started walking downstairs and out of the house. He was a little nervous but he knew, no one would be able to see him, and besides, he already managed to save his mother, at least, if his plan was even possible, so it shouldn't be too hard to save his father, too, right?

So now there was a barely two year old boy standing in front of a hidden house under the Invisibility cloak, waiting for the darkest wizard of all time to come and try to kill him.

* * *

Harry almost fell asleep but then he heard that cruel laugh and knew, it was time. So he braced himself and looked around. He immediately saw him. Tom Marvolo Riddle, or how everyone knows him, Lord Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who. Harry was sure that Voldemort would have already seen him, if it was not for him wearing the Invisibility Cloak.

Voldemort walked straight towards the house the Potters lived in and then he pulled out a small piece of parchment. He read it and muttered a quick 'Thanks Wormtail. Maybe you're still useful.' And walked towards the door that was now visible for him. Harry followed. He saw how Voldemort knocked at the door and how his father came to the window and seeing their unpleasent visitor at the door. So he quickly stood at the left side of the door waiting for it to open. But Harry thought better of it and raised his wand to point it at Voldemort. 'Imperio. Shoot a stunning curse at James Potter but make it sound like the Killing Curse.' The words were barely a wispher but it seemed to work because right at that moment the door opened and his father stood there.

'YOU! GO AWAY OR I'LL MAKE YOU!'

But Voldemort just laughed and raised his wand.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' And again, a red stream shot out of Voldemorts wand, but again, Harry cast a wordless color changing charm and watched as it took affect and made the stream turn green. Then it hit James square in the chest and he screamed and fell down with a thud. But again, Voldemort only laughed and stepped over the body of James Fleamont Potter. Harry exhaled. He did it. Well, that was, if everything worked out the right way. He followed Voldemort into the house but stepped around his father, sicne his little feet wouldn't let him step over him. But then he waited in the living room for his mother's scream. Harry really didn't want to see that again and see himself get hit with that curse. Ok, now he had maybe a minute to be upstairs again, otherwise he would just disappear. _But who cares? I mean, nobody can see it, anyway,_ Harry thought. So he just stood there and waited. Then he heard it. Lily's scream. Harry bolted upstairs to wait in the hallway that leads to his room. He waited. And waited.

'And now to you, Harry Potter!' As it was said before, his name was spat out like it was some kind of disease and the next thing he heard was a cruel laugh, the last laugh that Voldemort laughed for 13 years and _the_ curse. 'AVADA KEDAVRA!' And then he walked around the corner and into his room and since he was under his cloak and nobody could see him he walked right towards his crib and watched himself grab the bag and pull out the time-turner and his cloak. He spun the time-turner once. Then he slipped his dispappeared and Harry could have sworn that he had seen himself put the cloak on for a second.

Now Harry just had to climb back into his crib, which wasn't quite the easiest thing to do with a baby body, and wait for himself to be brought away by Hagrid. But that meant seeing Sirius again. Sirius would come in and find him, but Hagrid would join and convince Sirius to hand Harry over to Hagrid.

Harry really hoped that his plan worked, but somewhere deep inside him he already knew that it worked. He only had to get the proof for it. But sadly that had to wait until the next day because when Sirius would be gone, Hagrid would already be on his way to Surrey with him, so Harry couldn't go check on his parents today. He had to do it tomorrow night because Petunia and Vernon would surely notice, if Harry would be gone tomorrow during the day.


	4. Chapter 4 - That bloody bastard

**_First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. _**

**_In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas._**

**_Also, I included a little twist in the story that wasn't planned when I started writing this._**

* * *

Harry still sat in his crib, thinking about what has just happened. He knew that the stunning spells that hit his parents wouldn't be able to be reversed. Not by someone thinking they were dead. People thinking they were dead obviously wouldn't cast a "Renervarte" (_is that how it's spelled?_). They would just leave them there or something. And Harry knew that they weren't checked over. They were thought to be dead because nobody would think that Voldemort would stun people instead of just kill them. And in addition to that everyone in the future knew that Lily and James Potter weren't brought away or given a funeral until a week after the incident on Halloween. So Harry had plenty of time to look for his parents and bring them somewhere safe. He also wanted to write a letter explaining what happened, but not signing it with his name.

He was snapped out of his thought by a loud scream.

'NO! PRONGS!' _That would be Sirius_, Harry thought and breathed in and out. He was now about to see his godfather for the last time in 13 years. Harry waited until he heard the stairs creak and again inhaled a shaky breath. Then he saw a shadow at the door and a man came in. A man with shoulder-long black hair and grey eyes and a tear-stained face. He looke around and stopped at Lily's body.

'LILY!' That was too much for Harry and for Sirius. Sirius broke down next to Lily's body and Harry started crying and sniffing uncontrollable. He already had problems keeping his emotions after seeing Sirius walk in but now seeing Sirius cry over James and Lily...Harry couldn't help but cry with him. And that was the moment Sirius heard him and looked around again. When he saw Harry standing in his crib with tear-stained cheeks, he smiled.

'HARRY! YOU'RE ALIVE! You're really alive!' But something in his face told him that something was different. His eyes were dull, just like they were after he had broken out of Azkaban. He couldn't possibly have had that dull eyes at the age of 21, could he? What if...no! That couldn't be. Sirius was killed 25 years before Harry, there was no way that Sirius could've been sent back, too.

And Sirius noticed the same on Harry. _What's wrong with Harry's eyes_, he thought. But he shook the weird feeling off and asked instead, how Harry was doing. Harry really couldn't remember being asked that question and he remembered everything from the night how it should have been without Harry doing what he did. But still, Harry shook that feeling off and just stared at his godfather with sad eyes.

And Sirius stared back. Then, after a while, Sirius lifted the toddler up and cooed at him which made Harry feel like really awkward, since he wasn't cooed at since almost 40 years. But Harry somehow liked the feeling of being cooed at, he didn't know why. Maybe it was him almost never having been cooed at as a child or that is was the fact that Sirius was here, in front of him, very much alive, it had to be something, Harry just didn't know what it was. So he let himself being cooed at by Sirius until the last man arrived that Harry wanted to see.

He had long grey hair that was being held in his robes by his belt. He also wore long purple robes and a hat as well as half-moon shaped glasses. Harry felt himself getting angrier and angrier at Albus Dumbledore because he already knew what this man was about to do. He was about to made Harry's life a living hell. And that was far from being the only thing that makes Harry hate his future/past headmaster. He had known that Harry was abused, but didn't do anything. He just sent him back to the Dursley's every year over and over again. Even after they found out about Sirius' innocence, the old man did nothing. He only said, he couldn't do anything, his hands were tied. But they weren't. If the ministry knew what Dumbledore did to Harry ind his first 10 years, they would have been outraged, but now he claims to not be able to clear an innocent man of all charges. Now that Harry thought about it, Dumbledore wasn't much lighter than Voldemort. Maybe he didn't use dark spells, but he sure didn't do anything about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' being abused by his guardians. Maybe, Harry thought, Dumbledore knew that he would be abused, if he was placed with his relatives. But no, the great Albus Dumbledore would never do something, if it wasn't for his so-called 'Greater Good'.

'Sirius. Give me Harry.' Sirius looked at Dumbledore shocked. And Harry was shocked too. Dumbledore came to get Harry? Wasn't it Hagrid, who came to Godric's Hollow on Dumbledore's orders? Then it hit him. Maybe he _could _change the time-line. Maybe something was already changed a way that made Dumbledore himself come to get Harry. But still. No one should know that Lily and James Potter weren't really dead. Well, not yet, at least. But now, maybe he could change some things without having to hide them. Sure, the deaths have to be secretly prevented, but maybe he could try to get on the Dursley's good side. That can't be hidden, yes, but maybe the fact that Harry wouldn't be abused by his relatives wouldn't change the major events. Maybe they would get mixed up a little, like right now with Dumbledore coming to fetch Harry instead of Hagrid, but in the end it would still occur like it had when Harry experienced it all the first time. Maybe he could change everything for the good, even Sirius' imprisonment, except the deaths, without hiding the changes. He could give Sirius a life as an innocent life a few years earlier and they would be able to be family.

But Harry was soon snapped out of his thought when Sirius answered to Dumbledore with a cold voice that made Harry shudder in Sirius' arms. 'No. His parents just died, A-Albus. He needs me. And you know that Lily and James wanted me to raise Harry, if something happened to them. Maybe I will approve, but first, tell me who you want to raise Harry.' That was weird. Harry knew that this was different because Dumbledore came instead of Hagrid, but he thought the conversation would be almost the same anyways. Harry searched for something to explain the conversation but he couldn't find anything.

Sirius meanwhile was shocked to see Dumbledore in front of him. He would really have thought that Hagrid would appear again. He didn't really change anything. He woke up yesterday night in his bed and noticed that he wasn't dead. He checked the date and was shocked to see the same date that Harry saw when waking up at the same time as his godfather did.

And Harry was more confused than he ever was in his whole life. He couldn't really see, since Sirius pulled him close to his chest but he still knew that he had changed something. And Sirius behaved weird. Harry thought that he just missed that detail when it all happened the first time but on second thought maybe it was because Harry travelled back in time. Maybe it was because Dumbledore showed up. But still. How could Sirius have eyes that dull without having been to Azkaban yet? _He has to be from the future, like me_, Harry thought and made a mental note on writing to Sirius. But how would he do that? If Sirius wouldn't want to change many things like Harry wanted at first, then the letters would never arrive in Azkaban. But then a thought struck Harry. Why would Sirius want to go to Azkaban again? He would most definitely be more careful and look that he wouldn't get put into Azkaban again. But on the other hand, Sirius would do it in a really uncareful way. If Harry were Sirius, he would go look for Peter anyways and try to kill him, he only wanted to be more careful, so that he wouldn't get caught.

'I want to put him with his Aunt and Uncle. They will surely care for him as if he were their son. Trust me, Sirius.' Dumbledore spoke again, as always with his calm voice, but Harry noticed the hint of annoyance in his voice. He knew Dumbledore was a very patient man but when it comes to people not understanding his purposes, he was really impatient. And here, only people that know Dumbledore really well could see his real emotions behind the words. And Sirius and Harry were two of those few people to see behind Dumbledore's mask of the grandfather figure. And that's why Sirius argued about putting Harry with his Aunt and Uncle for about 10 minutes before Dumbledore sighed.

'I'm really sorry about what I am about to do, Sirius but you will soon understand. Accio Harry.'

For a short amount of time Sirius was really confused but that explained quite a bit. And it made Sirius angry. Like, really angry. But he couldn't do anything about it. Dumbledore disapparated with a '_Crack!' _and now he stood there without Harry or anything else, except his motorbike outside of the house. So he did the only thing imaginable for him. He ran out of the house to go after the cause of all this. The cause to why Dumbledore had to take Harry from him in the first place. _That bloody bastard! I'll kill him!_ And that was true.

Sirius Black wanted to kill Peter Pettigrew. He didn't know why he wanted to. He knew the consequences quite well, after all. But Pettigrew was the reason for his best friends death. He was the reason to why Dumbledore had shown up at accioed Harry to bring him into an abusive home. He was the reason for everything that was happening right now. And that was why Sirius wanted to kill the stupid rat.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fainting relatives

_**Green Light – Chapter 5 – Fainting relatives**_

_**First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. **_

_**In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas.**_

* * *

Harry Potter was pissed.

And he wasn't pissed about the change of the timeline that he already caused in one day, no, he was pissed at Dumbledore. His godfather didn't want to hand him over to the old headmaster and when Dumbledore got annoyed, he just summoned Harry, just to get him away from Sirius. Right now he just closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, while Dumbledore walked out of the door of his parents' house. And then he thought about what he had to do, if he wanted to succeed.

So, how it seems, Sirius was thrown back in time as well, so Harry wouldn't be in this alone. Sirius was 37 years old when he died, so right now, Harry was about 3 years older than him. But that didn't matter. Harry didn't even think that Sirius was thrown back in the first place.

Ok, so Harry had just saved Lily's and James' lives without anyone knowing and then Sirius came and Harry gets accioed by that bastard headmaster that wants to have Harry killed, so he could get the credit for Voldemort's death. Now Harry is brought to his realtives, which are Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister, and her whale husband, Vernon, and their whale son, Dudley. Harry didn't want to go back to those barbaric abusive magic hating gits but it seemed like it had to happen. So unless he wanted to get on Dumbledore's bad side before he could properly walk, he would have to stay at the Dursley's house. For a very long 10 years. Or should he just run away from his relatives house and live somewhere else? He could do magic without being discovered, after all. Everybody would just assume that it was accidental magic. He could just obliviate them to think magic wasn't real. They would of course still know about the Potter's and all , but they wouldn't know about their existence as witches and wizards.

As soon as he finished that thought, Harry made up his mind. He would stay at the Dursley's for about a year and obliviate them before running off. The blood wards probably wouldn't even be activated in the first place, since Harry never really considered Privet Drive as his home. So where was the problem in just disappearing after some time? I mean, Harry had already changed the person picking him up from Godric's Hollow, so why not change more? Then, as Harry thought about everything in the dark night of the 31st of October, a wicked grin spread on his face. He had an idea. He would make Aunt Petunia scream even louder than the last time. He really was a Slytherin, and the Weasley twins should have been, too. But as he had learned from them, a prankster never tells his secrets. But _if _he just ran away from the Dursley's, where would he go?He had always wanted to be an animagus, but he had so much work to do that he didn't have time to. But over the time Harry also realized that being an Auror really wasn't the right job for him to do. He, to be honest, had had enough duelling after taking down that silly excuse of someone calling himself Lord Voldemort.

But right now he couldn't do anything about it. Dumbledore was still walking and it was really weird. Why didn't he just apparate? It would be much faster, you know. But well, Harry couldn't just yell for him to hear: 'JUST APPARATE, YOU DUMBASS!' That would be really confusing and his secret would most likely be revealed, so Harry kept his mouth shut and soon fell asleep still grinning wickedly and thinking about his plan in scaring his Aunt forever.

* * *

Sirius Black really wanted to kill that bastard that made Lily and James get killed, that got Dumbledore to summon Harry out of his arms and letting him stand in Godric's Hollow not knowing what else to do. Sure, he knew what would happen at the Dursley's in the next ten years, since he was from the future, but still. Peter Pettigrew was the reason that this all even had to happen. And this was the reason why Peter had to die.

Sirius jumped on his motorbike and drove to the street where he confronted Peter the first time around. He assumed that Pettigrew would be there again, so that was his plan. And this time he would be even more careful. He didn't want to end up in Azkaban again, this was important. And as soon as Sirius arrived in that street, he could already see that bastard from distance. So he made his way towards the traitor, who didn't seem to notice him, and snarled: 'Peter, how could you? Lily and James are dead. Because of you!' Peter turned around and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw his old friend confronting him. So he did what was the last way out of that disaster.

He gave Sirius a wide and evil grin and shouted for everyone to her: 'LILY AND JAMES! SIRIUS, HOW COULD YOU!' Then he blew up the street again with and nonverbal 'Bombarda Maxima' and cut his finger of before turning into a rat and disappearung with some other rats. Sirius couldn't believe it. He was as careful as ever and still, this night happened just the same as in his old timeline. Twelve muggles dead and Pettigrew making everyone believe him dead as well. Sirius really couldn't believe it. It was all so surreal. He just started laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe anymore. He didn't even notice Auror's apparating next to him and saying, that he was going to Azkaban for betraying Lily and James and killing twelve muggles, and Peter Pettigrew.

The next thing he knew was waking up in his cell in Azkaban.

'FUCK!'

* * *

When Harry woke up again, it was bright and Dumbledore was still walking. Honestly, why is he so patient to walk the whole way from Godric's Hollow to Surrey? Harry slept the whole night and still, Dumbledore didn't apparate? Sure, apparating wasn't that safe around babies, but still, getting hit by a killing curse wasn't exactly safe either, so what was Dumbledore's problem?

After a couple of hours of thinking about the future, Sirius, the Dursley's and Harry's plan to make them scream, it became dark again and Dumbledore still wasn't there. Harry began to wonder what was so important for Dumbledore to walk one night and one day and maybe half of another night, just to bring a baby to his relatives. But when Harry looked around, he was surprised to see that they were almost there. He knew that place. It was maybe two miles away from Surrey. It was now only about twenty minutes until they would arrive at the place that Harry never really considered his home. 4 Privet Drive. Harry got more excited the nearer they got to the Dursley's. He really wanted them to pay for what they did, or would do to him in this place. Again he started grinning and continued doing so until they arrived.

Everything turned out the way it did the last time, just without the always kind half-giant Hagrid. So Harry pretended to be asleep until they were gone. McGonagall was really a person that Harry thought he could trust. She didn't want him in Surrey. She wanted to take him in rather than leaving him with those people. But Harry had to make sure that he could trust her. He surely wouldn't tell her his secret, but she could be a big help in killing Voldemort, even if he had to tell her part of the truth. Harry only hoped that he could trust more people than just Sirius and Remus, like his parents said. He knew he could trust Sirius, since he was sent back in time, too and even if he wasn't, Harry was sure that his godfather was one of the people, he could always trust with his life. But why was Sirius sent back, too? Was it because their deaths were kind of special, or _they _were special? Harry couldn't really die, he was even considered the boy-who-just-won't-die in his old time-line. And Sirius? He was really special, too. He was the white sheep in the Black family and he was an animals, an unregistered to top all that. And he was a really good duelist, but was hit by a killing curse, coming from his own cousin, and finally, fully getting killed by a fucking _veil_! And Remus was a really special person as well. He wasn't really a person not able to die or an animagus or the white/black sheep in his family, but he was a werewolf. And not that kind of werewolf that Fenrir Greyback, the person that changed Remus' life forever, no, he was perhaps the kindest werewolf that Harry has ever met. And that was something special to be, so why shouldn't Remus be back, too? Sure, Death couldn't just go around and send dead people back to their younger bodies to change everything, but Harry, Sirius and maybe Remus weren't just some dead people. Harry and Sirius were sent back in time, Harry was sure with that, but with Remus he might have to wait until third year.

And until that was, Harry would make sure to make his parents proud. Sure, they live in this time-line, but he wanted to make them proud anyways. He would be the smartest wizard of his age and be the best prankster since the Weasley twins. Maybe he could even prank people together. They could be the Marauder's of the second generation. The twins would represent Sirius and James, since they were like twins, too, and he himself could represent Remus, and Peter...no one would represent him, they only needed a fourth Marauder. If the twins would work with him, that is.

Harry looked around again and noticed that it was still early, so Aunt Petunia wouldn't take too long anymore until she would come out of her house. So Harry laid in his blankets, clutching the letter in his tiny hands and waiting patiently for his Aunt to find him.

Then, a couple of minutes later, he heard the door open and he braced himself to pull off his first ever prank. Yes, he had never played pranks in his old time-line. He just hadn't had the time to. With his Aunt and Uncle always hitting him and making him work like a house-elf, Dudley hunting him, Dumbledore using him for his inhuman plan and the Malfoy's always insulting him. And later with his job as an Auror and his children he had to keep in line, as well as his best friends, Hermione and Ron, coming to visit and Ron making comments about him being with Ginny and Hermione scolding her husband for it and making comments about Harry's untamable hair and his decision in naming his second son Albus Severus. To be honest, he regretted naming his child Albus. Severus may be fine, depending on how this time-line will be going, but Albus? Never ever again.

Petunia quickly looked into the mail box, where she couldn't find anything and then looked down. And screamed. Loudly. Harry didn't remember that his Aunt screamed that loud, but it must have been because Harry didn't prank her yet. So he hid his grin and disapparated to behind a tree in the front yard of the house on the other side of the street. He did that so he could watch his Aunt's reaction and he had trouble containing his laughter when he heard her screaming louder before fainting. Then he heard thumps coming from inside and a almost two-year old Dudley coming to the door. _Wow_, Harry thought, _didn't think he walked through the house that loudly_. When he saw his mother lay motionless on the floor, he started crying and screaming loudly, too. He screamed: 'Mummy! Wake up! WAKE UP! I WANT CHOCOLATE!' And when he didn't get that, because his mother fainted and his father was still asleep, he fainted from exhaustion. That alone made Harry lose control over his emotions and he laughed so loudly that he thought that everyone would be able to hear him. But what he didn't expect to happen was Uncle Vernon thumping on the stairs and coming to the door as well, grunting something that sounded like 'What was that? Who laughed so loudly?' and then seeing his wife and son laying on the floor and fainting from shock and disbelief. Or maybe because of his extreme overweight?


	6. Chapter 6 - Who wrote that?

_**First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. **_

_**In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas.**_

* * *

Harry was pretty happy about the result of his first prank. But he wasn't sure at wha age he did it. Technically it was at 15 months, but mentally at 40 years, so he wasn't sure.

But that wasn't what Harry wanted to do now. He now wanted to go back to Godric's Hollow and bring his parents somewhere safe. They were alive, but he couldn't risk them dying in their coffins. So Harry stood behind a tree and disapparated to Godric's Hollow. He then hid under his invisibility cloak and quietly walked into the house.

It was a disaster. Everywhere lay wood and furniture and on the couch Harry could see his father's wand, which he left there very uncarefully. He put a desillusionment charm on him and walked to the nursery, where he did the same to his mother. Then he lifted Lily downstairs with a levitating charm and then grabbed onto both of their hands to disapparate. When Harry felt the floor underneath him again, he was at Hogwarts. Right at the place he wanted to go to. He grinned and walked up to the castle, since he couldn't apparate inside of Hogwarts. Harry walked and walked trough the whole castle, which took really long with his baby body and the two adults floating in front of him. But when he finally got to the seventh floor, he stopped to think about where he should hide his parents for now.

He couldn't use any room that anyone could find. He had to use one from the future. So Harry stood there, in front of the Room of Requirement, thinking about what he should wish for. In the end he decided on Potter Manor. It was decorated in a completely different way than it was before, so nobody would notice, not even Lily and James. Or so Harry hoped. Then Harry wanted to go, when he realized, he should leave some kind of note for his parents to read, so they know kind of what happened. So he wished for a piece of parchment and a quill to write.

It was so hard to write a letter to his parents and not be able to reveal anything to them. About how they're alive or why Voldemort was gone. Well, Harry knew he wasn't gone, but when they would see him again, he would've defeated him already. No harm done. He put the quill away and the note on the living room table. Then he lifted the desillusionment charm and the stunning spell. They stirred and Harry watched them wake up from under his cloak.

When James and Lily woke up they stirred and tried to focuse on their surroundings, which was quite hard for James without his glasses on. He quickly put them on and looked around. Lily, his wife, sat next to him, looking around as well. The room looked...different.

There ware doors an each of the sides of the room and a table in the middle, with maybe 30 chairs. _Yeah, our family is big_, Harry thought. On all the four walls were pictures, but not the ones from Harry's family in the future, but with pictures of Lily, James and Harry. Some were even with Sirius and Remus. Peter wasn't in any of them. He was a traitor and didn't deserve to be on pictures of the family he betrayed. He may have been scared and Voldemort may have killed him, but he still shouldn't have revealed the location of Godric's Hollow.

They both realized what had happened the last night and Lily started crying. Harry wasn't here, where was Harry? James looked around hastily and repeatedly called for his son, while Lily lost her hope already.

Then Lily saw the note on the table and stood up to get it. 'James? There is a note!' James looked at his wife and walked up to her. He looked over her shoulder and Lily read aloud:

* * *

_Dear Lily and James Potter,_

_I brought you here after what happened last night. If you don't remember, here is a quick explanation._

_Voldemort came to your house but you, James, stood in his way. You forgot your wand on the couch, so you were killed instantly. _

_You, Lily, were up in the nursery with Harry when he came up to you. He told you to step aside while you begged for mercy. He should kill you instead of your son. But he didn't listen and killed you too. Harry, however, was rescued by me at the right time and is safe for now._

_You will see him again, I promise, but until now you can't go out of here. This is the Room of Requirement and I ask you too not wish yourself a way out. It's in Hogwarts and nobody except us knows that you're alive. How? I know, but I won't explain._

_By the way, you know me but you don't know that it's me who wrote this note. I hope, you'll be well until I come back to get you and please believe me, Harry is safe. Sirius is safe, Remus is safe. Peter is a traitor and I know it. Everyone is safe and Voldemort is gone. How? I'll explain when the time is right. _

Lily and James were speechless. _Who wrote that?_, Lily and James thought at the same time.

_See you,_

_A friend_

* * *

Now they wanted to know, who that friend was.

They still couldn't believe it. They were here, alive, after all that had happened? Lily broke down. She couldn't believe that Harry was safe. Who was that _friend_? And how did he know where they were? He had to know, otherwise the Potter's probably wouldn't be alive anymore. They knew him, the note said. But who could it be? Who knows them? Who do they know that would save them, know their location and put them into the Room of Requirement? Dumbledore? He knows the location of the house in Godric's Hollow, he knows them and they know him...and he would probably put them into a hidden room in Hogwarts. But that wasn't Dumbledore's handwriting, was it?

James had quite similar thoughts and Harry, he just stood in the corner under his cloak and watching his parents break down. He already started crying, but he did it as quiet as possible, he didn't want his parents to notice him. Harry watched them for a few minutes until he decided that it was time to go. So he quickly slipped out of the room and walked out of the castle and to the apparation point. He wanted to apparate, but he didn't know where to. The Dursley's? Never ever! He already scared his aunt to death and even if he hadn't disapparated as a prank, she would still hate him. Her, Vernon and Dudley all hate anything magic, so that wasn't an option. Sirius? He was from the future, too, yes, but he most likely did something stupid to make him think he had to kill Peter, he probably was at Azkaban again. Remus? No, he was a werewolf. Not that Harry had anything against that fact, but even if Remus was able to care for a baby, he wouldn't want to. He would say, I quote: 'I can't...I'm a monster. I can't take a baby in. I could hurt him, or worse, kill him...I can't care for him.' And then he would give Harry to someone else. The Weasley's? No, they would only like him for his money, at least when they find out about what had happened. He knew that he shouldn't trust Ron, and probably Ginny and Molly, but the other's...he had no idea. And before he knew anything, it would be better to be somewhere else. Somewhere...where he would be accepted for _who _he was, and not for _what _he was. The Granger's? Maybe, but it would be weird, if Harry went to them and they found out he was a wizard. Because when they find out about hermione, they would be really surprised that both of them could do magic, and Harry also didn't know, if he could trust Hermione. So where to go? _I could always go to an orphanage_, Harry thought and that was the moment when Jarry made up his mind. He would go to an orphanage and grow up there again. But which one? Will Irohanage? That was the orphanage, Tom Riddle grew up in. Harry could grow up there and when he goes to Hogwarts, he would prove to them that he is one of Tom's sort, but at the same time the exact opposite. Yes, he would go to Wool's Orphanage.

**I hope I spelled desillusionment charm right. If not, please tell me how you really spell it.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Nope, nope and yes

_**First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. **_

_**In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Nope, nope and yes**

While standing in front of the dull grey building calling itself 'Wool's Orphanage', Harry weighed his options. On the one hand he could go in there and meet a woman who would either love him or read the letter still in Harry's hand, adressed to the Dursley's, and hate him just like she did with Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry grew up in an abusive home for like 16 years before going on the run with his to best friends Ron and Hermione. Now he wasn't so sure, if they were his best friends anymore. He found out so many things after dying and that the Weasley's, or Molly and Ron at least, were just people seeing the boy-who-lived. He didn't want that whole story to repeat itself and going to an orphanage, the one his worst enemy grew up in, probably wasn't the best idea. So, should he go to the orphanage?

Nope!

But where else? He could go back to the Dursley's and make up with them, but was that even possible? They would read the letter, rip it in half and immediately throw him into the cupboard. He wasn't hated for his actions, he was hated for who he was. And he even scared Petunia, who fainted, scaring her husband and son. Considering that, Harry doubted that he would ever be accepted in the Dursley's household, no matter what he did or didn't do. So, again, should he go back to the Dursley's?

Nope!

But where to go now? Should he at least stay in Surrey? Or go somewhere else? He really really wanted to make up with Dudley, tho. Dudley wasn't the reason behind the fat baby whale. His parents were. So Harry could stay in Little Winghing and grow up there with a nice and random muggle family, go to the same school and try to control his accidental magic his child body did. That would lead to being friends, or at least be civil with his cousin, even if the brown-haired didn't know of their relationship. So, where to go? Should he stay in Little Winghing and ring at a random door?

Yes!

So, that's what Harry did. He apparated back to Little Winghing, to the border of the town, to be precise, and looked around. He had his blanket in his extended bag from Hermione and the letter still in his hand. But where to go now? Of course he could just run forward to any random house and ring the bell without knowing who lived there. But wouldn't it be better to know who lives where? But there was a problem. When he was still a baby, he didn't really know who lived where, and as he grew older, some people could have moved away to make place for the neighbors he knew. So back to Plan A. Ringing the bell of a random house and hope the people living there are nice to you.

With that thought in mind, Harry waddled down Magnolia Road on his tiny legs and hesitated before ringing the bell of No. 8. He sat on the floor in front of it and waited, his hand still clutching the letter. Whoever lived here should at least know who he was. But he silently cursed when he realized that the letter was still adressed to the Dursley's. The people living here would read the letter and send him staight to where he should go, and Harry didn't want that. But then the door opened and Harry sighed. Now he could only hope that the people here knew how cruel the Dursley's were.

'Hello?' Harry looked up and saw a man with red hair standing in front of him. That man reminded him of Fred, George and Molly, but he couldn't put his finger on who that man was. So Harry noticed the man not noticing him and quickly made himself noticed.

'Hello!' The man looked down and Harry saw brown eyes looking down at him. The red-haired looked shocked, before turning around and shouting into the house.

'GID! THERE IS A BABY IN FRONT OF OUR DOOR!' Seconds later there stood another man, looking exactly like the one at the door, only that this Gid-person had blue eyes. They both looked down at Harry now before Gid bent down and scooped Harry up. 'Fab, look! The boy has a letter! And...it's written in ink. Green ink. On parchment.' That Fab-person seemed to get what his twin was saying and looked even more shocked than before. So Gid gave Fab the letter and went inside with Harry.

'So, little one, who might you be?' Gid was chuckling while Harry looked around curiously. Then he seemed to notice what was happening because he looked at Gid with wide green eyes. 'Harry Potter...', he mumbled, so Gid wouldn't become suspicious to why a one-year-old spoke so well.

'Harry Potter, you say...FAB! He's Harry Potter! Wasn't some boy, James Potter, maybe three years under us at school?' The next second Fab ran into the room, a shocked expression and open mouth, still looking at the letter. 'I know...and you won't believe what happened to James.' Gid figured his twins' behavior had to have something to do with the letter, so he stood up and sat Harry onto the couch before snatching the letter from Fab's hand.

The envelope was with the letter itself so Gid started reading the adress first.

* * *

_To_

_Mr. and Mrs. V. Dursley_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Winghing _

_Surrey_

* * *

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,_

_as you may have already noticed, this letter came with a little boy. This boy is indeed Harry James Potter, son to James and Lily Potter, nee Evans, your sister, Mrs. Dursley. And you must understand why Harry has to stay with you. I think I'll start from the __beginning. Mrs. Dursley, your sister probably told you and your parents about Lord Voldemort, right? And there was a prophecy saying that Harry was the boy to defeat him. Unfortunately for us, Voldemort heard the last part and decided that Harry has to die, so I put the Potter's into hiding. The Fidelius Charm should have kept them save, but the secret keeper, Sirius Black, sold their location to Voldemort. So, yesterday, on 31st October 1981, Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow, the Potter's Hiding place, and killed Harry's parents. And now to the important part. When Lily died, she died fighting for her son's life, which means there is now a blood protection on the boy. This is why Voldemort, when he aimed at Harry, couldn't kill him. The curse still hit Harry at the forehead but he remained unharmed, except that he now has a lighting bolt scar on his forehead. So please, I ask you to take Harry in and care for him like a second son. _

_Best regards and I'm sorry for your loss_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

* * *

So that was why Harry turned up in front off their door. He had to be sent to the Dursley's. But Gid shuddered at the thought of the Dursley's. Him and his brother knew the Dursley's, of course, but they never liked them. They had a son, Dudley, and he was a spoiled baby whale. They didn't blame it on the boy, the parents were the people teaching their son the wrong behavior. They couldn't let Harry be spoiled, too.

'Fab, should we take him?', Gid asked his brother, who immediately nodded. 'Why are you even asking, Gid? Of course we are! We knew his parents, even if they were a few years younger than us, and I somehow got wind of Petunia hating Lily because of magic. We can't let him either get spoiled or abused. We're taking, him! We still have the guest room, right?' They never used that room, since nobody ever came to visit them, but to be honest, nobody knew they were still alive, except the Unspeakable's at the Ministry of Magic, and even most of them didn't know their true identities.

Harry looked from one brother to the other. He couldn't believe it. There were wizards in Little Winghing! And Harry never knew it. And they were only a few years older than his parents at Hogwarts. Still, Harry didn't know who they were, but he had his suspicions. Them calling eachother Gid and Fab was one hint and the red hair and the fact that they were wizard and knew his parents were three more. And Harry was more than eager to find out who had so kindly taken a one-year-old, or 40-year-old for that matter, in.

* * *

**Ok, people. Guess who they are! The hints are:**

**\- they are twins**

**\- they call eachother Gid and Fab**

**\- they are wizards **

**\- they were a few years above Lily and James**

**\- they have red hair**

**\- they are supposed to be dead**

**Good luck guessing! Oh, and that's a fanfiction, so don't kill me because I let them live. That idea came from Teddylonglong, who made one of them live and an Unspeakable. But here I am making them both live. I hope you are ok with that, if you were ever to stumble over this story, I don't mean any harm!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Telling one of them

_**First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. **_

_**In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas.**_

* * *

*five years later (Harry was now six years old)*

* * *

Harry woke up in his bed at the twins' house. The twins, as Harry found out, were Fabian and Gideon Prewett, indeed thought to be dead. Harry really pitied them because they obviously couldn't even tell their sister, Molly, that they were very much alive and even caring for a child. Sure, it was a bit hard at first, but they managed to convince their boss to let them work in shifts. Now Fabian always worked in the mornings and Gideon in the afternoons and evenings. So there was always someone home with Harry. And Harry loved it there with his new family. And something deep in him told him that they were trustworthy. There wasn't anyone who knew of them being alive, except Harry and some of the Unspeakable's, so that wasn't the problem. And now, Harry thought, was the best time to tell them about his little, well, not so little, secret. Harry got tired of faking his age and all that and sometimes he even forgets about that and now the Prewett twins were already somewhat suspicious. And the time-traveller really wants to have that cleared, so that they wouldn't have any suspicions of him anymore.

Right now, Harry sat in his bed reading a book about Animagi. He really wanted to be one and he got that book from Fabian and Gideon for his sixth birthday. He 'learned' to read very fast and he wanred to be just like his father, godfather and former defence teacher. He wanted to be a Marauder and to be that he had to be either an animagus or a werewolf. And as much as he wanted to know how it feels, he really didn't want to get bitten by a werewolf. But knowing his luck, that was actually really likely to happen.

In his first year he had to face an evil defence professor that had Voldemort sticking out from the back of his head and had to kill him in order to save the Philosopher's Stone. And second year wasn't any better. The Chamber of Secrets was opened by a little girl, Ginny Weasley, who was posessed by a diary, and in the end, Harry had to open the chanber, too, kill a basilisk, destroy a horcrux, save Ginny AND, to top that all, got bitten by the basilisk and almost died, if it wasn't for Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. In third, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, escaped from Azkaban and was thought to be a mass murderer and the traitor, who sold the Potters to Voldemort. But that wasn't true. It was Peter Pettigrew, a rat animagus, who cut his finger of, made an explosion kill twelve muggles and escaped in his animagus form, leaving Sirius Black laughing like a maniac to get thrown into prison without a trial for twelve years. An innocent man twelve years in Azkaban. And Harry was going to change that. He hoped that Sirius really was from the future as well, so that he would know not to get thrown into Azkaban again. But onto fourth year. The Triwizard Tournament, which was for all students 17 years and older, selecter him, Harry James Potter, as fourth champion, and second Hogwarts champion at that. And the defence professor from that year was good, no doubt, but he performed the unforgivables on spider's living animals, and was a death eater in disguise. Harry won the tournament, almost got killed by Voldemort again, Pettigrew killed Cedric Diggory and Voldemort regained his body. Fifth year was probably his worst. The defence teacher, Dolores Umbridge, only taught the theory of magic and didn't belive anyone who said that Voldemort was back. Harry got plenty of detensions and had to write lines with a blood quill. He often saw through Voldemort's eyes, and that was the reason for Sirius' death. Sixth year was quite ok, but still. Draco Malfoy was a death eater and let other death eaters into Hogwarts through a Vanishing Cabinet. Dumbledore went to retrieve a horcrux from a cave and got himself killed by Snape. That was probably teh best of the whole year. Sure, at that time he trusted Dumbledore with his life, hell, he even named his son after that bastard, but after getting sent back in time he realized how good it actually was to have Dumbledore killed. No more manipulations, no more torture, no more Dursley's. In seventh year he went on a horcrux hunt with Ron and Hermione, but as is turned out, Ron couldn't really be trusted. And still, Harry forgave him. He killed Voldemort and Ron and Hermione got together.

That led to the question: Why? Why did Harry let himself be manupilated like this? He didn't even realize that after marrying Ginny. They were really good actors , so good that Harry even named his son Albus. It was just his luck that made him believe Dumbledore as trustworthy. Harry spilled almost all his secrets, but Dumbledore himself never told him anything. He could have told the young Potter that his visions were manupilative. If he did, Sirius wouldn't have died and he would've been cleared of all charges. But no, Dumbledore never did anything that wasn't for the 'Greater Good' and that was what Harry hated about that man. The man was Headmaster and Head of Wizengamot, so why didn't he just tell the Minister and everyone else, what really happened on Halloween 1981? The excuse 'My hands are tied' is stupid. The-man-with-too-many-names could have done so much to make Harry feel better. And those blood wards around the Dursley's residence, they sure didn't do a thing. As Dumbledore said, they would be activated as long as Harry called the Dursley's house his home. But Harry never really called it his home and as you can see, in the last five years he would've died already, if the blood wards would've been that important, but see, nothing happened. There weren't any wards around the house and Harry survived all those years anyways. And Harry even told the headmaster about the abuse going on at the Dursley's but all he said was 'The blood wards...blah blah blah...it's important...blah blah...'Greater Good'...blah blah blah blah...'. The Greater Good certainly wasn't letting Harry get abused and not doing anything about it.

* * *

Now only Fabian was at work and Harry should really wait until he was at home with Gideon, which would be in the lat evening, but Harry really couldn't wait. He couldn't have the two people caring for him being suspicious of him only because he sometimes spoke like a 45-year-old man. And that was what he was, no doubt, so before would become any more suspicious than they already were, Harry decided to tell them about the time-travel. But since Fabian wasn't home, he had to tell Gideon first. It was 9 in the morning, so Harry had time, in about 5 hours Fabian would be back, but Gideon at work.

'Hey Gideon!' Said man looked up from his breakfast and right into Harry's eyes.

'Yeah?' Harry hesitated. It was really hard. What if they threw him out if they knew how old he really was? Harry shook his head and sighed. _No Harry! Don't think about that! Just tell him, you can do it! _And that was what Harry did.

'I need to tell you something important. And please believe me, it's the truth and don't be mad, I've been hiding that fact from you for five years now.' Gideon looked ready to strangle Harry. He wanted to know what was going on and what was so important. And what Harry had been hiding since he came to them.

'Harry, please! Tell me, I don't know what you are talking about.' _Say that again, Captain Obvious. Of course you don't know._

'Well...this is unbelievable, but I have to tell you.' Harry took a deep breath and said, as fast as he could. 'Iamfromthefuture' Gideon looked confused, so he asked: 'Come again?'

This time slower, Harry spoke again.

'I am from the future and before you say anything, this is the truth.' Now the 'older man' looked ready to start laughing but he also looked shocked. He didn't believe Harry, that was quite obvious, so Harry sighed and put his head into his hands. 'This is harder than I expected...', Harry mumbled and looked up again.

'Look, Gid, I know you don't believe me, but I tell you, this is the truth, and all I'm about to tell you now is secret and you aren't allowed to tell anyone except Fabian. Understood?' The redhead shudderes at the seriousness in Harry's voice and started to think about believing him, but that couldn't be true in his opinion. He only nodded for Harry to go on.

'Ok. Let's start...at Halloween five years ago. Voldemort wanted to kill me, because of a prophecy, but I'll come to that later, and came to Godric's Hollow. He killed my Dad, who stood at the door without his wand and Mum was up in my room with me. When Voldemort came in, he tried to convince Mum to step aside , so he could kill me, but she wouldn't, so...so he kllled her. Then he laughed evilly and shot the curse at me, but it reflected and hit him instead. That's what 'killed' him and gave me that scar.' Harry stopped and Gideon took that as a sign to talk.

'B-but Harry! How do you remember that? And why did you say Voldemort got killed that night as if it never happened?'

'Because it did never happen. So after that, my godfather came and wanted to take me in, but Hagrid came on Dumbledore's orders-' , Gideon groaned, '-and took me away from him. He brought me to the Dursley's and I literally grew up with them.'

'You didn't grow up with them. You grew up with me an-' Harry gave him a look that clearly stated:_ Time-Travel_ so he shut his mouth. 'They abused me and spoiled their son, Dudley. That boy had to bedrooms and I had to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs-' Gideon gasped '-and they told me my parents died in a car crash and that they were drunks. I always thought magic didn't excist. And when I finally got my letter, they burned it and gave me Dudley's second bedroom because the letter knew were I slept. Everyday the amount of letters were doubled and before I knew it, they came flying from everywhere and we had 1000 letters or so in the house. Uncle Vernon drove us to a hotel and then a shack on an island. He thought, no one would find us there, but eventually Hagrid came and took me with him.

...

...

...

...

When Albus should have started his first year, Lucius Malfoy killed me and I saw my parents again. They told me to never trust Dumbledore or anyone else until I knew that they were trustworthy. And for you I had five years to decide, if you were trustworthy or not. I got sent back to the night before it happened and I saved my parents. But no one knows that. They are currently in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, but again, they don't know that. I wrote them a letter saying that I'm fine and everything and I think they are still in that room. I really want to tell them but I have to wait. There are more people I have to save...' After he finished talking, he breathed out in relieve, not having realized he held his breath for the whole speech. He looked at his hands the whole time and now looke up again to meet Gideons shocked gaze.

* * *

**Hahaha, Cliffhanger. Hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9 - So, urmyeah, well

_**First I want to mention that I own nothing except the plot and that some characters might be OOC. Also, I am not a native speaker of the English language, so please excuse any possible grammar or spelling mistakes and inform me of them so that I can edit them. **_

_**In addition to that I want to ask you to review everything because the reviews would inspire me and give me ideas.**_

_**Oh, and I don't know when the twins were born, so I just made a year up and said thex were born in 1948 and Molly in 1950.  
**_

* * *

The next five minutes felt like an eternity to Harry. He looked at Gideon, waiting for him to say something, and when he didn't, Harry got super nervous. What if they threw him out? And all that just because he was really 45 years old? Minute after minute passed and Gideon still hadn't said anything, so Harry gulped and took his whole Gryffindor courage to say his name.

'Gideon?' It came out barely as a whisper, but you had to admit that Harry never felt that nervous before. Not before the Sorting at Hogwarts, not before his first Quidditch match, not when saving Sirius, no, he never felt more nervous than now. Gideon finally snapped out of his shocked daze and spluttered random words and when he caught himself again, he took a deep breath and asked in a low voice, 'So, urm...yeah, well...' Gideon cleared his throat again and you could tell by the look on his face that he felt uneasy about the whole situation. If this was true, then the little boy sitting in front of him was about 10 years older than himself and his brother. and 8 years older than their sister, Molly. But time travel was impossible...right? Or, no. Time travel wasn't entirely impossible, it was just impossible to travel back further than 5 hours. Or so Gideon Prewett thought.

'Well...?' Gideon got snapped out of his thoughts by Harry, who had scared, nervous and many more expressions on his face, which meant you couldn't exactly tell how Harry was feeling right now.

'Well...are you serious? You really are 45 years old?! Like, 10 years older than me and Fab?' Harry nodded. 'Wow...b-but why are you telling me this now? And why did you come back in ti-'

'I'M HOME!', Fabian yelled from the hallway. Harry grinned widely. Now they had like two hours to explain before Gideon has to go to work. 'GREAT! COME TO THE LIVING COME! WE HAVE TO TALK!' Gideon still couldn't believe it. His, well, he considered Harry as his son, was from the future and knows what will happen in the next 35 years. But he couldn't finish his thoughts, because his twin brother, Fabian, came in grinning widely and sat down next to Gideon.

'What is is you wanted to talk about?' That excitement made Harry even more nervous. How would Fabian react when Harry told him his story? Gideon still looked like he had bitten into a lemon, so how would Fabian react? Harry gulped, breathed in and out and started talking.

'Fabian...this is serious. I- how do I explain this? Urgh...let's just do it! I'm from the future.' Now it was out and Harry couldn't take it back. Fabian looked shocked and looked between his brother and Harry before bursting out laughing. 'This. Was literally the best prank you guys have ever played on me! How did you come up with a-' Fabian stopped laughing as he realized that neither of the other two had started laughing, which they always did, should it be a prank. But that means- no. Harry can't possibly be from the future, could he?

'Yes Fab. I am indeed from the future and it's the truth. I will now tell you my life until I got sent back here. And please, don't interrupt until I finished.' Harry inhaled shakily and exhaled again. 'So, the night in Godric's Hollow...

'On the ride to Hogwarts...in my first year...

'In the summer before my second year...

'In my third year...

'In my fourth...fifth...sixth...seventh year...

'Then I killed Voldemort and the prophecy was fulfilled. Many years later I was married to Ginny, while Hermione and Ron were a married couple. They had two children, Rose and Hugo, while Ginny and I had three, James, Albus and Lily. When Albus should have gone into his first year, I got killed by Lucius Malfoy, but when I opened my eyes, my parents stood before me and explained that I had to go back. They said I shouldn't trust anyone before I surely knew they were trustworthy. And I should trust Sirius and Remus. When I woke up again, I was in my crib the night before my parents died. So I made a plan. I saved them with my plan and hid them in the Room of Requirements only with a letter. I also found out why I should trust Sirius, because he behaved very similar than right before he died, so I figured he must have gone back, too. But Remus...I really don't know. Maybe it's just because he was so good friends and actually really trustworthy, or he also came back. Other than that, I really have no idea.'

Harry stopped to let all the information sink in. The twins breathed heavily and looked at Harry as if he were a ghost. And, to be comletely honest, Harry couldn't blame them. He would do the same, if it were either of the twins, who came back in time. But now, what to do?

'What do we do now?', Fabian asked and Gideon nodded agreeing. Harry sighed and shook his head. 'Sorry boys, but I really don't know. We could just continue in this world as it had been in my last timeline and just save people without anyone knowing. But on the other hand. What if we hunted the horcruxes down now? Voldemort would be dead by the end of the year and we could tell everyone what happened. And you, you would be able to reunite with Molly, and introduce yourselves to the Weasley children. I'm sure, Fred and George would adore you. They are named after the both of you, after all.'

Fabian and Gideon looked shocked for a moment, probably due to the fact that their nephews were named after them. But then Gideon shook the shock out of his face and confronted Harry about his ideas.

'But Harry, you may have already defeated Voldemort and all, but think about it. We are supposed to be dead and you, you are stuck in the body of a six year old! That won't be possible. We have to wait at least until you go to Hogwarts again. And to add to all that, you said you couldn't trust the Weasley's?' Harry nodded. He knew this would come up one way or the other.

'They can't be trusted, you're right. Or at least Molly and Ronald can't. What's with the others, I don't know. Molly and Dumbledore worked together to get me married to Ginny, but I don't know, if Ginny really was in love with me or if she knew of all this and happily agreed to marry the great Harry Potter. Ron on the other hand, it was weird. He came into my compartment saying everywhere else was full, but when I went to change into my robes, I saw many empty compartments. I didn't think much of it then, but now I think it was all set up. Ron had to be my friend so that Molly and Dumbledore could pull the thing with love potion and all that through. And that explains his hatred to Hermione. She wasn't supposed to be friends with us, I think. He hated her because of her intelligence, and if I think about it, her arrogance. Yes, she was a bit arrogant in first year, but she's a muggle-born. She only wanted to learn about the wizarding world as much as I wanted. She just showed it differently. I learned not to ask questions at an early age from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, but she grew up in a home where it was ok to ask questions or spend the whole day with reading books. I didn't know that and learned by experience, she learned by asking and reading. I think we can trust her, too, should it come to the decision.'

Harry exhaled. He didn't even realize that he held his breath the whole time and Fabian and Gideon did the same. They also held their breaths until Harry was finished with his speech.

Fabian was the one to break the silence.

'So, what do we do now? You can trust Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, us, Hermione Granger and maybe, just maybe, some of the Weasleys. But Ronald and Molly are out of the game, because they organized who you should be friends with and who not. Wow...our own sister, I had never expected her to ever behave like that. What would Mum and Dad say?' Gideon shrugged and Harry sighed. 'Yes, that's only at least five people I can trust. I do admit, it's not much, but better five people to trust than 10 fake friends who are ready to betray you at every moment. But yes, what do we do now? My body is only six years old right now, so what _can _we do? Nothing, at least not right now. But to be sure, I'll have to finish of all the horcruxes before fourth year, so that I can kill that damn snake at the graveyard. Then I'll let Voldy kill me, or my horcrux for that matter and when I wake up, I'll finish him off. So no lies in fifth year. Everyone will believe that Voldemort is dead, but no one will believe me, if I said I finished him of in fourth year and not in 1981. That's not a problem, tho. Someone will believe me and if not, that's why pensives exist. So, Gid, I think you'll have to go to work now.'

And with that Harry and Fabian said goodbye to Gideon and Gideon finally left for work. Now that left two people in the house who don't know what to do. That means they will have a really boring afternoon with a bit of chess and all that.


End file.
